Brittany's first date
by The Steel Angel
Summary: Blossom and Jake are getting older, but they have a new challenge to face.... their fourteen year old daughter dating!


Brittany's First Date  
  
By Wickedclowns101  
  
Authors Notes – Immediate sequel to 'Reunited'. But yet another part in my Jake series. Believe it or not, I've decided to end it. The next fic will be called 'Growing Up' and the last one, will be the despondent finale, 'The Curtain Closes'. I kid you not, you WILL cry at the end of this whole saga. Trust me, if the author cries when he re-reads it, you all will definitely cry.  
  
"Excuse me, Mrs. Utonium? There's a call for you on line two." My intercom said.  
  
"Patch it through. Thanks, Amy." I replied. I picked up the receiver.  
  
"Blossom Utonium speaking. Can I help you?" I asked.  
  
"Mom?" It was Brittany. I sighed.  
  
"Brittany? How many times have I told you not to call me at work? I'm very busy." I said.  
  
"This couldn't wait. I need your permission to go out tonight." She said. I became annoyed very quickly.  
  
"And you called me instead of asking your father… why?" I asked.  
  
"Um, I kinda wanted to go out with this boy from school." Her voice got low. I knew what she was trying to do, and it wouldn't work.  
  
"Absolutely not. We agreed that you can't date until you're sixteen." I said firmly.  
  
"But Mom! That's two years away! And daddy already said it was okay. He just wanted me to check in with you." She said. I though for a moment.  
  
"Put your father on the phone." I said. She hesitated.  
  
"He's not here. He went down to the patent office." She said. I sighed again.  
  
"Fine. But I want you home by ten o'clock." I said.  
  
"Thanks mom!" she said and hung up the phone. I hung up the receiver, and looked at my watch.  
  
4:30  
  
I pressed the button to my secretary's desk.  
  
"Amy? I'm going to take off a bit early today." I said.  
  
"Of course, Mrs. Utonium." She said.  
  
"Amy? Please, we've worked together for ten years. Call me Blossom." I said.  
  
"Oh, all right. Blossom." She said.  
  
I finished up the last of my paperwork, and got my briefcase. I had a meeting tomorrow, and needed to get some things in order tonight. I waved goodbye to Amy, and left the building.  
  
Over the years, I had tried to become more or less normal. Buying a car, instead of flying everywhere. I opened the door to my bright red mustang convertible. I started the ignition, and began the twenty minute car drive home.  
  
On the way home, I turned the radio station to the oldies station, I heard a song, that had been one of the songs of my generation.  
  
"I tried so hard, and got so far, In the end, it doesn't even matter…" I even started to sing along. I loved that song.  
  
Before I knew it, I was home already. I got out of the car, and opened the front door. I found Jake, sitting in his chair, watching TV.  
  
"That was fast," I said. He looked at me.  
  
"What was?" he asked.  
  
"The Patent office. How did you get home so fast?" I asked.  
  
"I never went to the patent office." He said. Instantly, I felt my face turn red. I could feel the blood begin to boil in my veins.  
  
"That girl!!!" I yelled.  
  
"Brittany? What did she do, honey?" Jake asked me.  
  
"She said she had your permission to go out with a boy tonight. When I asked to talk to you, she said you were down at the patent office." I explained. Jake didn't say anything for a few minutes. His face turned red, and gripped the chair a little harder, and he started to frown.  
  
"I'll kill her!!!!" he screamed all of a sudden. I put my hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Calm down honey. We can just go get her now." I said. Jake looked up at me.  
  
"Now how are we going to do that?" he asked me. I smiled, and tapped my head.  
  
"I have X-ray vision, silly." I said.  
  
"Do you think it's a good idea? I mean, we'd totally embarrass her," Jake said.  
  
"It serves her right for lying to us." I said firmly. Jake sighed.  
  
"Let's go." He said. I grabbed my jacket, and headed out the front door.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Okay, you take down town, and I'll take up town." Jake said.  
  
We were up in the air, around the mayor's office, which was right in the middle of the city.  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"Won't work. You don't have X-ray vision. We'd better stay together." I said. He nodded.  
  
We started moving slowly, as I searched the town below for my daughter. She wasn't hard to find. All we had to do was search the usual teen dating places, and look for that trademark Power puff face.  
  
"There she is," I said, pointing down to a nearby restaurant.  
  
"Chez Paris? Whoever's taking her out must be loaded." Jake said with a laugh.  
  
We floated down slightly, and took a seat on one of the park benches about two blocks away. We still both had super vision.  
  
"What the…." I squinted. I saw something that I shouldn't be seeing.  
  
"What is it?" Jake asked.  
  
"It's Brittany. She's not out with a boy." I said.  
  
"Then why are we out here?" he asked.  
  
"She's with Bridgette." I said.  
  
"Your point?" Jake said annoyingly.  
  
"Why would Brittany and Bridgette go out to a French restaurant?" I wondered out loud. Brittany and Bridgette had been best friends ever since pre-school. It didn't make sense that they would be eating in a very expensive French restaurant.  
  
As fast as I asked the question, I got my answer. I saw Bridgette lean over the table, and kiss Brittany on the lips. To my shock, Brittany kissed back.  
  
I looked at Jake. He had seen it too. He slowly turned his head toward me, his mouth hanging open.  
  
"T….this is so NOT what I was expecting to see!!!!" he exploded.  
  
"Calm down honey," I said,  
  
"Calm down?!?! CALM DOWN?!?! Our daughter just kissed a girl!!!" he raged.  
  
"Sh, Jake. I know. But there isn't a thing we can do about it out here. We'll talk to her when she gets home." I said. Jake looked ready to argue with me, but kept his mouth shut.  
  
We flew home silently, except for a few muffled sounds by Jake. Muttering to himself, I suppose.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Jake and I sat on the love seat together, and watched TV until the time Brittany was supposed to arrive home. I looked at Jake's watch.  
  
9:50pm  
  
"What are you gonna say to her?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know, Blossom. This isn't the sort of thing I prepared for." He said. I hugged him, and laid my head on his shoulder.  
  
I saw the door open slightly, and I saw Brittany walk in quietly.  
  
"Hi mom, daddy," she said nervously. "Well, I think I'll head up to bed now." She ran for the stairs.  
  
"Hold it." Jake said. Brittany stopped, and turned her head slowly.  
  
"Yes daddy?" she asked.  
  
"Couch. Sit. Now." Jake commanded. Brittany reluctantly obeyed.  
  
"Now, why don't you tell us where you were tonight, dear." I said.  
  
"I… I was out," she said.  
  
"With who?" Jake asked.  
  
"Bridgette." She said. Well. At least she's not lying, I thought.  
  
"Why did you tell me you were going out with a boy?" I asked. Brittany thought for a moment.  
  
"You're right. That was stupid of me. Good night." She started to get up.  
  
"Not so fast." Jake said. She slumped back down into her place.  
  
"We saw you, Brittany." I said.  
  
"You WHAT?!?!" she exploded.  
  
"We saw you, with Bridgette tonight." Jake finished.  
  
"Oh, so you were spying on me." She concluded.  
  
"It's your own fault, honey. We went to find you, and we were expecting you to be out with some boy." Jake said.  
  
"But I wasn't. So what's the big deal?" she asked. Jake sighed, and looked at me. Then I sighed.  
  
"Brittany, we saw you and Bridgette kissing." I said. Brittany's face turned white. Completely white.  
  
"I…I…I…" she stammered.  
  
"Is there something you want to tell us, Brittany?" Jake asked. Brittany lost it. She exploded in tears, and threw her arms around Jake and myself.  
  
"Oh, Mom, Dad… I don't know what to think, I've never been attracted to boys, but I have been to girls, I know it's not right, but… I can't help it!" she cried. I patted the back of her head.  
  
"Oh, baby, who's to say what's right and wrong? As long as it makes you happy, I don't care who you go out with." I said. She looked up at me.  
  
"R…really, Mom?" she sobbed.  
  
"Yes, Brittany." I said. She turned her head to Jake.  
  
"What about you, daddy?" Jake turned his head away.  
  
"I need some time to think." He said. Brittany got up.  
  
"Can I go to my room now?" she asked. I nodded.  
  
When she was finally upstairs, I turned to Jake.  
  
"What do you mean, you need some time to think?!?!" I yelled.  
  
"Exactly that, Blossom! You know that it's not right, as well as I do! And I'm not going to sit around, while my daughter turns into a lesbian!" he yelled back.  
  
"You can't change it, Jake! Neither can I! The only one who can make that decision is that young woman up there. No one else!" I said.  
  
"Maybe you're right. Maybe I can't change it, but I can damn well try." He floated up to her room.  
  
"Brittany?" he called. She opened the door, her face red.  
  
"Yes daddy?" she asked nervously.  
  
"I'm forbidding you to see Bridgette. Ever." He said sternly.  
  
"What?!?! You can't do that! She's my best friend!" Brittany cried.  
  
"What I saw tonight, was not two best friends. I saw two lovers. I'm not letting that happen to my daughter. Discussion over." Jake said. He slammed Brittany's door shut, and came back downstairs, leaving her crying hysterically in her room.  
  
"I cannot believe you!!! You can't forbid a teenager from seeing her best friend! It's just not done!" I screamed.  
  
"Shut up, Blossom." He said. I reeled back.  
  
"Wha…?" I stammered.  
  
"You heard me. Shut. Up. I'm sick and tired of your moralizing. I'm doing what I know is best for my daughter." He said.  
  
"You know what's best for her? Bull. If you knew what was best, you would have never done what you just did." I yelled.  
  
"Shut up!!!" he yelled at me.  
  
"No! I refuse!" I screamed. Then, he snapped. He reeled back, and slapped me hard in my right cheek. I flew backward, and landed about ten feet away. Instantly, Jake changed personalities. I saw a look of horror on his face.  
  
"Oh my god… Blossom!" he ran to my side. "Oh god, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He was almost in tears.  
  
"Get. Away. From. Me." I said coldly. I stood up, and glared at him. I was ready for a fight, but I knew that it wouldn't solve anything.  
  
"Brittany! Come down stairs, we're leaving!" I yelled.  
  
"What?" Jake asked.  
  
"You heard me. We're leaving." I said.  
  
"Please don't do this. Blossom. You know that I'd never hit you like that, it was just my temper," he explained.  
  
"That's no excuse, Jake. Brittany!!!" her door opened, and she walked downstairs.  
  
"Get in the car, Brittany." I said.  
  
"No. stay where you are, Brittany." Jake said. I felt sorry for Brittany now. Caught in the middle between two arguing parents. But, she turned and walked toward me.  
  
"We'll be back later, Jake." I said. I slammed the door, causing the hinges to bend. I got into my car, and started the engine, and finally pulled away, with Brittany sobbing quietly in the passenger seat.  
  
"What did I do wrong, Mom?" she finally asked.  
  
"You haven't done anything wrong, Brittany. Your father is just having a hard time accepting that you're…. that you're…" she cut me off.  
  
"Gay. He can't accept the fact that I'm gay. Is that what you're saying? See, you can't even say it." She said.  
  
"Brittany, it's not that I'm against it, but it's not exactly the kind of thing I was prepared for." I said.  
  
"He's ashamed." Brittany muttered.  
  
"No, he isn't honey. Your father loves you. No matter what you do, or what choices you make in life, your father and I will always love you." I said. Brittany didn't say anything for a few minutes.  
  
"Mom? Where are we going?" she asked. As if to answer, I pulled up in front of Bridgette's house.  
  
"What are we doing here?" she asked.  
  
"Go get Bridgette. I'm going to take you both back home. Hopefully, when your father sees how happy you two are together, he won't be able to ban you from seeing her." I said. Brittany nodded, and got out of the car. She walked up to the door, and knocked, and in a few moments, Bridgette answered. They talked for a moment, and then Bridgette shut the door behind her, and walked out to my car. Brittany opened the door for her, and she got in.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Utonium." She said.  
  
"Hi Bridgette, long time no see." I said.  
  
"Now, this is what I want you girls to do. When you walk inside, I want both of you to be side by side, and do not move away from each other, no matter what." I explained.  
  
"W…what are you talking about, Mrs. Utonium?" Bridgette replied nervously.  
  
"It's all right, Bridgette. She knows. They saw us earlier tonight." Brittany said.  
  
"Don't worry. I won't say anything to your parents." I said, reassuring her.  
  
"And you're okay with it?" Bridgette asked.  
  
"Well, I was shaken up about it at first, but now I really don't see what the big deal about it is. I say as long as you two are happy, then date whoever you want." I said. "But my husband is a different story," I explained.  
  
When I pulled back into the driveway, Brittany was shaking. Bridgette had her arms wrapped around her, and was trying to calm her down.  
  
"Come on sweetie, I won't let him do anything to you." I reassured. Reluctantly, she got out of the car, and helped Bridgette out. I opened the door to the house, to find Jake sitting on the same spot that I had left him in. His eyes followed me as I walked into the room.  
  
"Blossom," he started. I cut him off, by motioning for Brittany and Bridgette to come in.  
  
"Hi daddy," Brittany said weakly. Jake sighed.  
  
"Go to your room, Brittany. I'll take Bridgette home." Jake said. Brittany started to move, but I shot her a look. She gulped, and stood her ground.  
  
"What, am I talking to the walls now?" Jake asked rhetorically. He even started to laugh, but then I saw his eyes. They were looking directly into Brittany's. I could almost decipher the silent conversation they were having with each other.  
  
*Is this what you really want, Brittany?*  
  
*Yes, Daddy.*  
  
*And you're happy?*  
  
*Yes*  
  
*Then I'm happy for you, sweetie.*  
  
Jake's eyes broke his from his hard demeanor. They changed suddenly, to a much more sensitive feeling. The same kind of look, that I fell in love with so long ago.  
  
"Oh Brittany," he said finally, throwing out his arms.  
  
"Daddy!" Brittany ran toward him, and threw herself into his arms. They hugged tightly.  
  
"I love you daddy," she sobbed quietly.  
  
"I love you too," he said. I looked over at Bridgette. She was leaning against the doorway, smiling. I wrapped one arm around her shoulder.  
  
"So does this mean, you don't care who I go out with?" Brittany asked.  
  
"Whatever makes you happy, sweetie." Jake said.  
  
"Bridgette, would you like to spend the night?" I offered.  
  
"That would be great, Mrs. Utonium," she answered sheepishly.  
  
"I'll call your parents. Why don't you two go on upstairs." I said. Brittany and Bridgette both nodded.  
  
"Oh, and Brittany?" I asked. She turned around.  
  
"Yeah, mom?" she asked.  
  
"Don't keep us awake all night." I said with a wink. Her face turned beet red in about ten seconds. She took Bridgette's hand in her own, and led her upstairs, and shut the door behind them. That left Jake and I alone.  
  
At first, he made no move to take the initiative, but after about five minutes, he stood up, and walked toward me.  
  
"Blossom, I'm so sorry that I hit you. I don't know what came over me." He said. I didn't say anything.  
  
"Please, Blossom?" he got down on a knee. I looked at him. His eyes beamed of sincerity.  
  
"Jake…" I said, taking a deep breath. He looked up at me, wondering what I would say.  
  
"How can I stay mad at the man I love?" I said. He smiled, and wrapped his arms around me. He kissed me full on the lips, and I kissed back.  
  
"So you forgive me?" he said. I kissed him again.  
  
"Yes, Jake. I forgive you. I'll always forgive you." He kissed me one last time, and turned out the light.  
  
-FIN 


End file.
